When Love and Death Embrace
by thisaccounthasbeendiscontinued
Summary: Vampire!Kurt. Kurt is the head of a New York vampire clan who takes a liking to Blaine. T because I'm paranoid. Sorry if it sucks. It's my first Supernatural fic.
1. This may be the end of everything

**A/N: This has Klaine in it. I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Ryan Murphy so I do not own Glee. It would be very weird if I was Ryan Murphy seeing as how I am in High School.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Love, like death, changes everything."<em>

"What can I get for ya?" Blaine looked up at the bartender.

"Uh, Just a shot of whiskey." Blaine replied. The bar tender nodded and walked away to get the drink and to tend to other customers. Blaine winced as the speakers blasted the music around the dance floor. He wasn't usually a club type of person but Wes and David kicked him out of the apartment because apparently he was too much of a downer.

The bartender slid him his drink and with a smile of thanks towards the man, Blaine drowned it in one swift swig. He wasn't having fun at all. Who cares if Wes yelled at him when he came back home without being tipsy and happy? He stood and exited the club, walking down the dark streets of New York. Walking the streets of this city at night wasn't the smartest thing to do but he'd done it before. He would be fine.

He passed by an alleyway and heard a loud thump. He stopped and listened for a moment. Silence. He must've imagined it. He was about to start walking again when he heard another thump, this time accompanied by voices. Blaine silently shuffled over to the edge of the alleyway. He peered around the edge of the wall and saw two figures shifting around. As his eyes adjusted a little to the darkness he saw what looked like two young men. It looked like one had a sack slung over his shoulder and he was arguing with the other.

"I just think that he would appreciate it if we brought another one. You know that he's less harsh when he's eaten well."

"But we don't want to get too many. It would cause too much of a scene."

_What are they talking about?_ Blaine wondered. But it was none of his business. He turned around to leave when he accidentally stepped on a discarded beer bottle. I loud _crack_ echoed through the air. He froze. The voices on the alleyway stopped. Blaine started walking again, not wanting to get tied into whatever they had been doing, when he was lifted off his feet and pinned against the wall. He looked down to see buff man with a mohawk holding him up.

"Look. Here's another one. Why don't we just take him?"

"Fine just knock him out quick so we can get home."Another man, a very tall man, stood by carrying what Blaine could now see was a limp body on his shoulder.

"Okay, you can take my wallet or anything else. Don't knock me out." Blaine stuttered. The man with the mohawk chuckled darkly.

"Oh believe me. It's not your money that we want." Then Blaine felt a sharp pain on his head and blacked out.

* * *

><p>When Blaine woke up the first thing he noticed was that his head hurt like hell. The he started to notice other things like how he was hanging from a ceiling in chains and he was in some sort of dungeon.<p>

Really?

Who has a dungeon in New York? Who has a dungeon _period_? Well, besides people in maybe Scotland or England, but that was beside the point. Blaine looked around the room that was lit by a single bulb hanging from the ceiling. He spotted various lumps in corners and hanging from the ceiling. He let out a startled gasp as he realized they were other people. Where was he? His head hurt, he was sore all over and he probably would have passed out again when suddenly heard a voice.

"Hey kid, are you awake?" Blaine looked around the room until he saw a form move into the dim light given off by the bulb. It was a man, maybe in his late forties, with his legs bound in chains and attached to the wall. A metal brace was wrapped around his neck, restraining him further.

"Yeah. Where are we?" Blaine asked, a bit taken back at how dry his voice sounded.

"Don't know. I was walking home from a poker tournament at a friend's house when these two men knocked me out. I woke up in here."

"Yeah, that's like what happened to me." Blaine said.

"These guys keep coming down and taking people. They bring them upstairs and you don't see them again. They come every few hours or so. They actually might be coming soon." As if on cue, a door located in an alcove near Blaine opened. The mohawk man and the other tall man walked in. They unlocked the chains of a passed out woman in her mid twenties and carried her out without a word. The door closed and a faint click was heard, most likely a lock.

Blaine heard the man he had been talking to let out a shaky breath.

"Good. They didn't take me. I get to stay alive for a few more hours."

"Alive?" Blaine asked, his eyes widening. "You mean they're killing those people?"

"What did you think they were doing? Giving them pies and sending them on their way?" The man chuckled sadly. "Anyway, you can't get out of those chains if you were wondering. I've tried." Blaine sighed. Alright, now he was just going to wait around and die? Doesn't matter much. His life was crappy. Sure he had David and Wes, but he wasn't dating anyone and his parents didn't accept him being gay. The best he could do was wait here and enjoying his last few hours of life.

When this dawned on him, Blaine relaxed and realized that he was exhausted. He fell into an uneasy and uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

><p>A door slamming woke Blaine up. His head shot up, which probably wasn't the best thing since it collided with the metal chains holding him up.<p>

"Owww." Blaine whined. He looked around the room to see who might be taken next and noticed with a start that the room was empty. How long had he been out? He watched as the two men walked over and started unlocking his chains. He fell to the ground but was immediately pulled up by the tall man.

"Can I at least find out how I'm gonna die?" Blaine asked. The tall man stopped and Blaine was spun around until he was face to face with him. The man searched his face and then his eyes widened slightly.

"You aren't kidding." He muttered disbelief in his voice.

"Nah, I don't have much to live for." Blaine said. The two men stared at him quizzically and started to walk again, dragging him along.

"So, how am I going to die?" Blaine asked again as they led him out the door and through a long corridor.

"The same way we kill everyone." The mohawk man said. "We decide who gets you –"

"Wait what do you mean by gets me?" Blaine asked, cutting him off.

"If our leader doesn't want you then we get you." He said. "And then we eat you."

"You guys are cannibals?" Blaine asked. They each chuckled darkly.

"Well you could call us that." The tall man said. "But I believe the correct term is Vampire."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It is probably very easy to tell that this is my first supernatural story. Sorry if it sucks. Please Review and tell me how much you hate it.**


	2. Am I really in love

**A/N: Wow. You guys actually like this story. My inbox was full in a matter of hours. Alright, I'll continue it. By the way, this chapter came fast because I already had it written. The others may take a while.**

**Just a shout out to**_** bethanycriss**_**: Great minds do think alike. Good story. ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did, I wouldn't be writing such crappy stories.**

* * *

><p><em>"I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. I love you not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me. I love you for the part of me that you bring out."<em>

Blaine didn't know what to expect when they reached the top of a spiraling staircase. Bloody towels, a table with sharp instruments on it, or a human sized cooking pot maybe. Any of those things, just not what he was looking at.

A fucking kitchen.

And a perfectly modern and casual kitchen at that. No blood, no knives, just a kitchen. There was a table with elegant mahogany chairs and a vase with roses in it. There was a granite top island in the middle and counters wrapping around the room. Blaine looked past the kitchen and saw what looked like a living room with tasteful and decorative furniture. It was a high scale New York apartment. Blaine could hear a television with some sort of show playing. Was that Project Runway?

"We're taking you to our clan leader. If you say one word then I will snap your neck." The tall man whispered in his ear.

The two men dragged him through the kitchen and into the living room. Blaine kept his head down and waited for it all to end.

"This is the last one." Blaine heard one of the men say. "Do you want him Kurt, or can we have him?" Blaine looked up at the mention of a name. Might as well see who was going to steal his life away. He saw a man in his early twenties sitting on a couch, twirling a remote in his hand. He was beautiful. He had smooth, porcelain skin and soft chestnut hair. Without turning away from the television, the man named Kurt spoke.

"No, I'm full. You can-" When he looked away from the screen and saw Blaine he stopped. The man's eyes widened. His lips parted slightly and, despite the situation, Blaine could only think of how cute he looked.

"We can have him?" The mohawk man asked.

"Um…uh…no. I want him." Kurt stuttered.

"What? But you just said you were full." The tall man complained.

"Finn, I'm not going to eat him." Kurt said standing up and walking over to an armchair. He picked it up with one hand and brought it over to the couch. The thing had to have weighed two hundred pounds! How could he…oh…right…vampire.

"What are you going to do then?" The mohawk man asked.

"I'm going to talk with him, Puck. Now sit him down." Blaine was dragged over to the armchair, by the men he now knew as Puck and Finn, and dropped in. Kurt sat across from him on the couch and, with a wave of his hand, dismissed Finn and Puck. He shut the television off and faced Blaine.

Blaine stared back. He was so confused right now. One minute he was being offered up as a meal to a vampire, now he was having a talk with said vampire.

"You're confused aren't you?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded slowly. Kurt stared at him for a few more moments.

"You're very cute." Blaine blurted out and immediately slapped a hand over his mouth. Why did he just say that? For all he knew, this could be a homophobic vampire. Blaine waited to be punched or killed or anything painful but he instead heard Kurt giggle.

"Thank you. You're cute too." He said with a smile. Blaine gaped at the boy. He was gay and cute. Well, Blaine's day just went from horrible to awesome.

"So," Kurt began. "This is probably all very weird but I just want to let you know that you aren't going to die." Blaine let out a sigh of relief which made Kurt laugh.

"Not that I'm arguing, but why am I not going to die?" Blaine asked.

"Like I said, you're very cute. And I've been alive for at least two centuries but I've never had a mate." Kurt said smiling. Blaine stared at Kurt, expressionless. Kurt took this as shock because he started to worry.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Blaine just frowned and shook his head back and forth.

"Nothing. It's just that, my life has been shit up to this point. And now a beautiful person is asking me be his mate instead of dying." He shook his head again. "It just seems like a dream." Kurt just smiled.

"Maybe this can help you come back to reality." Kurt leaned in and before Blaine knew what was happening, his lips connected with Kurt's. Blaine moaned and deepened the kiss. Kurt shifted over and sat in Blaine's lap, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine laid his hands on Kurt's sides and slowly slid them down to his waist. Kurt swept his tongue on Blaine's lip, asking for entrance. Blaine happily obliged and parted his lips. He gasped as Kurt's tongue slid into his mouth and started to run along his teeth. They finally broke apart when breathing became necessary for Blaine.

"Wow." Blaine breathed. He rested his forehead on Kurt's and gazed into his eyes. They were glasz and very beautiful.

"Blaine, do you want to be together?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded.

"There's just one complication. You have to die for us to be together." Kurt whispered, grimacing.

"Die? What are you talking about?" He asked, pulling away. "You just said you weren't going to kill me."

"No, no Blaine. God, no. I mean you have to become one the living dead, a vampire…like me."

Blaine smiled. "Kurt, of course I'll become a vampire." He paused and frowned. "That's not a sentence you say every day."

Kurt just laughed and climbed out of Blaine's lap.

"You seem very calm about all of this."

"I've kind of decided that it's all a dream." Blaine said shrugging.

"Even with the mind-blowing kiss?" Kurt asked, mock hurt on his face. "Well, whether it's a dream or not, it takes mental preparation to become a vampire so we won't be able to do it for a while. For now you can stay with me in my room."

"About that. Where are we exactly?" Blaine asked.

"New York. The whole clan lives in an apartment we bought. You probably have a lot of questions. I can answer them tomorrow." Kurt said as he grabbed Blaine's arm and led them through various rooms. They reached a set of double doors and when Kurt pushed them open Blaine gasped. The room was amazing. The walls were pure white with various paintings adorning the walls. A single bed was at one end with ironic blood red sheets and pillows. Blaine could tell the closet was huge even from the outside.

"Wow." Blaine said. Kurt laughed again.

"You seem to like that word." He walked over to a large dresser and opened a drawer. He pulled out a plain white t-shirt and sweat pants. "These will probably fit you. You can get ready for bed while I take care of some things."

"What things?" Blaine asked taking the clothes from Kurt.

"Discarding bodies." Kurt said simply. And with that, he closed the door to the bedroom. That's when Blaine realized two things:

1. He was going to have to start killing people

And

2. He didn't give a crap because, whether it was a dream or not, he was in love with a certain vampire named Kurt.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up slowly. He didn't want to but the light streaming in through the window was annoying him. He had had the strangest dream where there were vampires and he was going to die but then he didn't and then he kissed the most amazing person he had ever seen. Over all, it was a good dream. Then Blaine noticed where he was. White walls, red sheets... and a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. He shot up in the bed he was lying in, effectively waking up the man next him. The beautiful man he had dreamed of kissing.<p>

No…not a dream. He had actually kissed him. He had actually been close to death. He was actually in bed with a vampire.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked groggily, sitting up in bed and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He smiled until he saw Blaine shaking next to him.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked placing a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder. He flinched but didn't move away from the touch.

"It wasn't a dream." He muttered. Kurt was confused but then understood. Blaine had thought this whole thing was a dream.

"No. It isn't a dream." Kurt turned Blaine's head so he was looking in his eyes. "Is that a problem?" Blaine let out a shaky breath.

"I don't know yet."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So…yeah. Second chapter. Leave your thoughts.**

**Next Chapter: Blaine gets some answers**


	3. I Will Always Love You

**A/N: WoW! 15 reviews! I'd like more but this is great. I love you guys and **_**your**_** love for Klaine.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Love is not written on paper, for paper can be erased. Nor is it etched on stone, for stone can be broken. But it is inscribed on a heart and there it shall remain forever."<em>

"Blaine, you've been sitting there for five minutes straight, mumbling about repeatedly stabbing a melon. Do you want some tea?"

"No, I don't want any tea. I want to know why my life just turned into a fucking Twilight book." Kurt flinched from Blaine's harsh tone. Blaine sighed and took Kurt's hand in his own, rubbing circles around the back of it with his thumb.

"I'm sorry Kurt. It's just…this all hit me like a ton of bricks. I'm not sure of anything right now."

"If you don't want to be together, I can bring you back home." Kurt said. He ducked his head down to avoid eye contact, like he didn't want to hear the answer.

"What?" Blaine asked looking at Kurt. "Kurt, I love you, why would I leave?"

"But you just said-" Kurt was silenced by Blaine crashing his lips into his.

"I just meant that I was confused by everything. Now that I know it's all real, it scares me a bit." The two sat there for what seemed like hours, but were mere minutes. The silence wasn't calming but it wasn't uncomfortable either. Blaine finally spoke.

"Kurt, I am absolutely and undoubtedly in love with you and I want us to be together. But I don't know if I can become a vampire." Kurt smiled and brushed his hand across Blaine's cheekbone.

"We'll figure something out." He whispered. "Now let's get up and have breakfast."

"Sure." Blaine started to get out of bed but stopped. "Wait, are you going to kill people?" He asked hesitantly. Kurt laughed.

"No. We hunt every month or so but we still like to eat human food."

"Oh…okay." The two got dressed. Or rather, Blaine was dressed by Kurt because he has no fashion sense what so ever. They headed towards the kitchen, Kurt in black skinny jeans, a form fitting white t-shirt, and black high tops. After many possible outfit options, Kurt had chosen skinny jeans, a blue graphic tee, and blue skate sneakers for Blaine. Blaine had to admit, he looked pretty good. And Kurt happily agreed.

"What do you want to eat?" Kurt asked as Blaine sat down on a stool by the granite island.

"Um…eggs, I guess." Blaine said in reply.

Kurt nodded. "I can do that; how about an omelet?" Blaine nodded and watched as Kurt got eggs, peppers, cheese, and other ingredients from a large silver fridge. Blaine watched as Kurt sashayed back and forth from the stove to the sink to the cupboards, his hips swaying back and forth._ Those hips…_

"Blaine, stop staring at my ass." Kurt said without turning from the bowl of eggs he was whisking. Blaine blushed a bright crimson.

While the pan was heating up on the stove, Kurt turned around and leaned his elbows on the table, propping his head up on his hands. He smiled and stared at Blaine and Blaine stared back. He wasn't sure why, he just wanted to stare at this beautiful, porcelain angel.

"You're beautiful." Kurt said, his expression dreamy.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Blaine asked, smirking. Kurt giggled and leaned in, capturing Blaine's lips with his own. They stayed like that for a while-giggling, sharing kisses, just being happy- until they heard a loud slam behind them. They broke apart and looked over to see the man Blaine knew as Puck standing in the doorway, smirking. There was a gaping hole in the wall beside him, with dust drifting down from it.

"Puck! Did you just punch the wall?" Kurt asked frowning.

"I had to." He said laughing. "If I saw any more of you two kissing I would have started puking rainbows."

"Yeah, whatever." Kurt said turning back to the stove. "Do you want an omelet?" Before Puck could answer, there was a loud yell and the man Blaine knew as Finn, burst into the kitchen.

"Did someone say omelets?" He asked looking at the people in the room, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, Kurt's making them." Blaine said. That's when it seemed like Finn had just taken notice of Blaine.

"He's not dead yet." He said stating the obvious. Puck looked at Blaine also and his expression turned to confusion.

"You're right. He's not." Puck said.

"No he isn't dead. I said I wasn't going to kill him, didn't I?" Kurt said as he flipped an omelet in the pan.

"We know you said that but he's not…undead. Why is he still here?" Finn asked as he sat down at the island next to Blaine. Puck sat on the other side.

"No, he isn't." Kurt said. Blaine could hear the exasperation in his voice as he started flipping omelets onto multiple plates. "He's here because-" he was cut off by Puck.

"But he can't stay here if he isn't one of us. It's against the codex to keep human pets." Puck said. Kurt had to stifle his laughter at this.

"You guys think he's my pet? He's my mate." Puck and Finn gasped. Blaine shrank away, expecting a punch or a growl, what he had gotten most of his life from the people around him. Instead, he was yet again surprised when Puck pulled him in for a hug that crushed Blaine's lungs. Past Puck's broad arms, he could see Kurt being lifted off the ground in a bear hug from Finn.

"I'm so happy for you. It's about time." Finn said as he placed Kurt back on the ground and Puck let go of Blaine. Finn sat back down to a shocked Blaine and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Sorry for the repetitive threat but, if you hurt our clan leader, I won't hesitate to snap your neck."

"Finn! Don't threaten him." Kurt yelled as he placed the plates on the island. He looked at the trio in front of him and started laughing.

"You two guys are so huge; you make Blaine look small and hobbitish."

"Hey!" Blaine argued as the two vampires broke into laughter beside him. They all started to eat when Finn asked to question that was going to have to be answered.

"When are you going to turn him?" Blaine looked down at his plate and Kurt's expression turned sad.

"Blaine wants to be with me but he doesn't think he wants to be a vampire." Kurt said. He walked over to where Blaine was sitting and started stroking his hair, a gesture Blaine felt oddly comforting.

"Well…why not?" Puck asked. Blaine shrugged.

"I don't know much about vampires. Living forever, having to watch people around me die, eating people." Blaine shuddered as he remembered the man from the dungeon that had shared his last hours with him.

"Well that's no problem." Finn said smiling. "We don't kill much so it wouldn't be that big of a change. Kurt will live forever with you and you can always become friends with the rest of the clan. Living forever isn't that bad and we can answer any other things you don't know." Finn finished his explanation with a smile and Blaine looked over to where Puck and Kurt were staring at him with open mouths and wide eyes.

"What?" Blaine asked. The boys then seemed to snap out of the daze and Kurt spoke up.

"Finn isn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer. We're just kind of shocked that he came up with that." Kurt said as he and Puck continued to stare at Finn.

"Oh, come on." Finn protested. "I have my moments. It's not like I'm Brittany."

"Who's Brittany?" Blaine asked.

"Someone in the clan. You'll meet her later. That is, if you want to follow that plan that Finn just suggested." Kurt said hopefully. Blaine thought for a moment and finally nodded slowly.

"We can try it." He said. Kurt jumped up and down, clapping and smiling.

"Okay. I think we should start with a little Q&A today." Kurt said as he dragged Blaine into the living room. Puck and Finn followed in suit and sat down on the couch. Blaine sat in the armchair and Kurt sat on his lap.

"Okay," Blaine started, "first question is: Why are you the clan leader? No offense, but you seem like a little stick compared to Puck and Finn…a cute little stick." He hastily added at the end as he received a harsh bitch glare that Kurt shot him. Puck and Finn were trying to stifle their laughter. Kurt sighed.

"I'm the oldest. Like I said, I'm over two centuries old so I have the most wisdom and experience. I'm also the fastest and strongest and I was the one who formed the clan in the first place. You wouldn't know it by looking at me. Like you said, I'm a cute little stick." Blaine nodded, taking in the information.

"Finn said keeping me as a "pet" was against the codex. What's the codex and why would I be a pet?" Blaine asked. Puck laughed and looked at Blaine.

"I can answer this one." He said. "The codex is set rules created by the first vampires. They aren't written down but rather imprinted in your brain once you're turned. It's against the rules to keep humans as pets. Human pets are basically people that vampires turn into lifeless servants that they can feed off of whenever they want." Blaine's eyes widened and Kurt placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. None of us have ever created pets and I would never do that to you." He said placing a chaste kiss to Blaine's cheek. Blaine smiled but his expression turned to confusion when he saw Finn staring at him.

"What?" Blaine asked. Finn just shook his head and smiled.

"I'm just making sure you're good enough for Kurt." He said. Kurt glared at him.

"Finn, stop being protective." Finn frowned.

"I just don't want you to get hurt again." He said defensively.

"Okay." Blaine said, trying to prevent a fight from breaking out. "Next question: What myths about vampires are true and which are fake?"

"Let's see," Kurt started, his nose scrunching up in concentration. "We can go out in the sunlight, we can eat normal food, we sleep, a stake can't kill us, and we actually do like garlic. I cook with it a lot. But we can be hurt by holy water and crosses and we do have fangs." He said the last part quietly but Blaine still heard.

"You have fangs? Can I see them?" He asked. Kurt shook his head.

"No, they might scare you." Kurt said as he stared at his hands like they were the most interesting things in the world. Blaine laughed until he saw Kurt wasn't kidding.

"Kurt, you can't be serious." Kurt didn't answer so Blaine lifted his chin up with his hand. Kurt's eyes shifted away and stared at the wall.

"Kurt, look at me." Blaine said. Kurt's eyes slowly shifted and stared into Blaine's hazel ones. There was a whirlwind of emotions in them: sorrow, hope, fright, adoration.

"Kurt, I already told you I love you. So don't think for one second that being a vampire with pointy teeth will change that." Kurt's mouth twitched into a tiny smile and he sighed. His lips parted and Blaine could see tiny incisors slowly extend from Kurt's teeth. There weren't just a few of them either. Every human tooth had a fang to match it. Blaine gasped in surprise but Kurt must have taken it as fear because the teeth were immediately gone.

"They're…" Blaine paused as he searched for a word. "They're cute." He said finally. Kurt stared at him incredulously. Blaine simply shrugged and leaned in to kiss Kurt on the lips. Suddenly a phone started to ring and Finn pulled a cell out of his pocket. He walked into the kitchen to take the call.

"Alright one more question." Blaine said. "How many vampires actually exist?"

"There are a few clans here or there in America but the most heavily populated areas for vampires are in parts of Europe." Kurt said. He climbed out of Blaine's lap and stretched. He opened his mouth to say something when Finn walked back into the room.

"Hey, that was Mike. He thinks he saw some people getting too close to the fire site. We should check it out."

"Alright." Kurt said. He sighed when he saw Blaine's look of confusion. "Remember when I said I needed to go dispose of bodies last night? Well, the way we do that is by burning them at a fire site." He started to walk away toward the front door of the apartment when Blaine grabbed his hand.

"You're leaving me alone?" He asked, slightly frightened. He was fine with being around vampires when he was with Kurt because he could be protected. But he didn't want to be alone in an apartment full of vampires. Kurt chuckled.

"I'll only be gone with Finn and Puck for a few minutes. Just watch television or something." Blaine nodded and shifted over to the couch and picked up the remote. And with a peck on the cheek, Kurt and his companions left Blaine to watching a football game. Not a minute later, he could hear the front door creak open. A strong melodic voice called out.

"Kurt? Are you here?" A petite woman with long brown hair walked into the living room. She spotted Blaine and her eyes widened.

"Kurt's not here. I'm-" He stopped as he saw the woman's lips curl back, exposing fangs that definitely were not as cute as Kurt's. Her eyes narrowed as a low growl came from her mouth and he caught a single word before she lunged for him.

"_Human_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I made this chapter kind of long to make up for the fact that I'm leaving for vacation so I won't be updating for a while.**

_**Blaine: Hey Kurt?**_

_**Kurt: Yes Blaineyboo?**_

_**Blaine: If this story had more reviews, do you think that you would bake cookies for everyone.**_

_**Kurt: Of course I would Blaine.**_

***hint hint* PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Meet The Family

**A/N: I'm back! And Bermuda was amazing. I'm sorry for making those of you who like my writing wait.**

**Please enjoy. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Life is eternal, love is immortal and death is only a horizon. Life is eternal as we move into the light and the horizon is nothing save the limit of our sight."<em>

Blaine had only enough time to hold up his arms in defense before the woman crashed into his torso. She knocked him to the ground and pinned his arms down. Blaine struggled to get out but he couldn't evade the woman's grip. He watched in horror as she lowered her mouth to Blaine's neck. A whimper escaped his lips as he felt her teeth scratch his neck.

And then she bit down.

That was it. Blaine let out a blood curdling scream as the fangs went into his throat and pain shot through his body. At first that was all he could feel, pain. Then the pain was replaced by numbness. Blaine's vision slowly turned fuzzy and he felt as though he was falling asleep. He stopped struggling and welcomed the numbness. Suddenly, the woman's body was lifted off of him and the pain came back in a rush of screams. He could hear voices but he couldn't tell what they were saying. All he could think about was the stinging in his neck. Then he felt a pair a cool hands press into his neck. His vision came back slightly and he looked up into the worried face of Kurt. His beautiful glasz eyes were full of anger and fear.

_Why was he angry?_ Blaine wondered. He tried to ask but when he opened his mouth, more pain flooded through him and he cringed. Kurt opened his mouth and he started to speak but Blaine couldn't hear him. Slowly the words became clearer and clearer and Blaine heard his name.

"Blaine! Come on Blaine. Say something. Don't close your eyes. Stay with me." Blaine finally managed to get a word out.

"Kurt." He croaked. He watched as Kurt sighed a breath of relief and tears streamed down his cheeks. Blaine wanted nothing more than to wipe the tears away but when he tried to move his arm he found he couldn't move.

"No Blaine. Don't move." Blaine felt Kurt slip his arms underneath him and then he felt himself being lifted up and carried over to the couch. After a minute or so of Kurt asking Blaine if he was okay and crying nonstop, Blaine was able to move and speak better.

"What happened?" He asked. Kurt started to press a wet cloth to Blaine's neck which made some of the pain go away, but Blaine gasped as the cloth was taken away and he saw that it was soaked in blood. Kurt frowned as he started wrapping gauze around Blaine's neck.

"Um, Rachel, she's another vampire, she-she came in here looking for me. But, when she saw you her first, um…instinct, was to a-attack." Kurt started to stumble over his words and stutter. Blaine placed a hand on his shoulder. Kurt took a deep breath and looked down. After a few moments he looked up into Blaine's eyes and sighed.

"You want to leave now, don't you?" He asked quietly.

"Kurt. Stop asking that. I will never leave you; I love you too much." He cupped Kurt's cheek with his hand and smiled. Kurt mirrored the smile and tears fell down his face again. This time though, they were tears of happiness.

"Where have you been all my life?" He asked shaking his head in disbelief.

"In a cupboard, under some stairs." Blaine replied nonchalantly. Kurt's expression turned to confusion.

"What?" He asked. Blaine laughed and shook his head.

"Nothing. So…who's Rachel?" Kurt frowned and opened his mouth to answer but just then, Puck walked into the room.

"Kurt, do you want to speak with her now?" Blaine looked over at Kurt and saw him grit his teeth. He nodded and the anger returned to his eyes. When Puck walked back into the kitchen Blaine turned towards Kurt.

"Kurt, why are you angry?" Kurt's eyes widened.

"Blaine, she tried to kill you. She bit your neck; you lost a lot of blood. Why wouldn't I be mad?" Blaine shrugged and leaned in to kiss Kurt on the lips. He was well enough to stand and move so he followed Kurt into the kitchen where he saw Puck and Finn standing near the small, brown haired woman. She looked up from glaring at her feet when they walked in. When she saw Blaine her face paled and she looked away.

"Rachel," Kurt began in a firm tone. "I have half a mind to banish you from the clan." He spared a glance at Finn. "But I won't because it would hurt Finn too much to lose his mate." Finn nodded in gratitude.

"But, I just want to know one thing." Kurt continued. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I thought he was a spy." Rachel confessed. Kurt let out an exasperated sigh.

"You can't think that everyone you don't know is a spy. We don't want a repeat of what happened last time."

"What happened last time?" Blaine asked.

"A vampire was looking to join our clan and Rachel thought she was a spy. So she sent the poor girl to a crack house." Puck answered. Blaine's eyes widened and he stared at Rachel in disbelief. The vampire stared back in a way that showed she still didn't trust him.

"Who is he anyway? You know you can't have pets." Rachel said, her eyes narrowing and never leaving Blaine's face.

"Why does everyone think he's my pet? He's my mate." Kurt said, crossing his arms. Rachel's eyes widened and she gave a little shriek.

"Kurt, oh my god! You found a mate? That's amazing! Wait, have you told anyone? Why is he still human? When are you going to turn him?" She kept going on and on until Finn clamped a hand over her mouth. Blaine gave a little chuckle.

"He's still human because he isn't sure if he wants to be a vampire yet. And no I haven't told anyone. I was going to introduce him to the rest of the family later but I think we should do that now before someone else tries to eat the only human in the apartment full of blood suckers." Kurt said as he checked Blaine's bandages again.

"Oh god, Kurt. I am so sorry. If I had known he was your mate then I wouldn't have-" Kurt held up a hand to silence her.

"Puck, call a house meeting." Puck nodded and left the kitchen.

"Alright Blaine." He said turning to his true love. "Are you ready to meet the family?"

* * *

><p>"We're going to go by floor because everyone is apparently too lazy to leave their rooms for a house meeting. Finn, Puck, and I live on the first floor. On the second floor we have Mercedes, Tina and Lauren." Kurt explained as they all walked up the stairs. The next floor was the same as the first; the front door opened up into a living room which led to a kitchen which most likely branched to bedrooms.<p>

"In total, we have thirteen vampires living in the apartment. We have about five floors and each one-" Kurt was cut off by a dark mass crashing into his torso and knocking him to the ground.

"Rachel told us. Where's your new boy toy?" The figure asked. Blaine watched as Kurt stood up bringing an energetic African American woman with him. Blaine stepped away from behind Kurt and smiled at the woman.

"That would be me. Hi, I'm Blaine." He said as he stuck out his hand. The woman's face threatened to split in two the way she was smiling. Instead of taking his hand, she pulled Blaine into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so happy." She squealed. "Now, if you hurt him then I will kill you." She said with a smile.

"Mercedes." Kurt muttered. "Blaine, this is Mercedes."

"Nice to meet you Mercedes. And about the threat, I will never hurt Kurt. But if I for some bizarre reason hurt him in some way then I give you permission to kill me. Although Rachel almost beat you to the punch." Mercedes smiled sympathetically and then chuckled.

"I like this boy. He gives me permission to kill him." She smiled warmly. Just then a petite Asian girl and a heavy set woman walked in and greeted the group.

"Blaine, this is Tina and Lauren. Lauren is Puck's mate." Kurt said as Blaine shook hands with the girls. Blaine looked over at Puck who was giving the woman a look of pure adoration.

"Alright, the next floor is Sam, Mike, and Artie." When they opened the front door, Blaine was met by loud rock music, the smell of rotting food, and gun shots. They walked into the living room to the sight of two men sitting on the couch and playing Call of Duty. The third man was sitting in a wheel chair.

"Guys, I told you to either clean up or go die in a fucking hole. Can't you at least put some of this trash in the garbage?" Kurt yelled over the music. The three men looked up, realizing there were others in their living room. They immediately paused the game and shut off the music when they saw their clan leader.

"Kurt, hey." A blonde greeted from the couch.

"Don't hey me. You guys need to clean this place." Kurt said, placing his hands on his hips in such a sexy way that Blaine couldn't help but stare.

"Oh come one. We're guys. The only reason Puck and Finn don't make a mess of your rooms is because you're there to boss them around."

"Whatever. Guys, this is my mate, Blaine. Blaine this is Sam." he pointed at the blonde who waved. "Sam is Mercedes's mate. Then there's Mike, Tina's mate." He pointed at an Asian man who nodded his head in greeting. "And then there's Artie." He pointed at the man in the wheel chair.

"Sup dude." He said with a smile.

"Hey, not to be rude or anything but why are you in a wheel chair?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"Artie's paraplegic. Just because you turn into a vampire, doesn't mean everything about you gets fixed. It's like if you get your arm blown off and then you turn into a vampire. Your arm won't grow back." Kurt explained and Artie nodded in agreement.

"Was he threatened yet?" Mike asked Puck and Finn. They smiled and nodded.

"Why does everyone want to threaten him?" Kurt asked as he put a protective arm around Blaine's waist. All of the boys shrugged and then continued to play their game.

"Just a warning on the next floor," Kurt said as they walked up the stairs. "Santana and Brittany are a bit…honest." He said.

"Isn't honesty good?" Blaine asked confused.

"They're honest in the way that they say anything that's on their minds without thinking about it. Santana usually does it to hurt people and act like a bitch, but Brittany does it because she doesn't know how to speak any other way."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blaine asked still confused. Kurt opened his mouth to reply when he was cut off by a shrill voice ringing through the apartment.

"Kurtsie pie!" sang a bubbly blonde who skipped into the living room followed soon after by a pretty Latina.

"Hey boo." Kurt said as he hugged the blonde.

"Hola Satan." He greeted the Latina with a smirk.

"Cállate y dame un abrazo cara bebé." She said in response. Kurt smiled and hugged her. She turned to Blaine.

"So this is your new lover boy?" She asked. Blaine blushed and stuck out his hand.

"My name's Blaine. What did you just say to Kurt?" She chuckled and shook his hand.

"I said 'shut up and give me a hug baby face'." Blaine looked at Kurt with a look of confusion but he merely shrugged and smiled.

"Blaine, this is Brittany." He gestured to the blonde. "And this is Satan. Oops, I mean Santana." The Latina glared at Kurt but laughed along with him at her nick name.

"So he's a dolphin like you?" Brittany asked. Kurt nodded.

"Why did she just call me a dolphin?" Blaine asked.

"Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?" She asked, her facial expression saying that she was entirely serious. Blaine shook his head.

"Yep. I'm a dolphin, you're a dolphin, and Brittany and Santana are dolphins together." Kurt explained. Blaine looked down and saw Brittany's and Santana's pinkies linked. He smiled at the sweetness of it.

"Alright, next floor is what we like to call the quarantine floor." Kurt said as they walked up the last set of stairs. Finn stopped halfway and the rest of the group turned to look at him.

"I'm uh…I'm going to head back downstairs." He said sheepishly. Kurt nodded and after he had left he sighed.

"He's the reason these two girls are on the quarantine floor."

"What's the quarantine floor?" Blaine asked.

"We're vampires, which means that we can be loud and harmful to those around us when we're angry." Kurt explained. "So when someone is fighting someone else in the clan about something, we force them to share living quarters with each other until they work it out. Right now, this floor houses Quinn and Rachel who are actually fighting aver Finn."

"But I thought Rachel was Finn's mate."

"Yes but first his mate was Quinn and then it was Rachel and then it was Quinn again and now it's Rachel again." Kurt said, finishing with an exasperated sigh.

"It tends to make them fight a lot." Puck added as they opened the door to the fifth floor. Blaine expected something along the lines of screaming and bombs going off but instead he was met with silence.

"Girls come out. I need you to meet Blaine." Kurt called.

"I'm not going to be in the same room as her." A voice answered.

"Fine Quinn, Rachel can stay in her room. She's already met Blaine." Kurt called back.

"Met? More like tasted." Puck muttered. Kurt elbowed him in the ribs. A few moments later a pretty blonde woman walked into the room.

"Hi, I'm Quinn." She said with a smile as she stuck out her hand to Blaine.

"Blaine." He replied with a matching smile.

"How are you and Rachel?" Kurt asked. Quinn scowled and shook her head,

"Okay, well good luck." He said and with a final farewell, the three of them made their way back downstairs to the first floor.

"If you have more questions then we can answer them tomorrow. I feel like I'm going to pass out any second." Kurt said as he pulled Blaine into their bedroom. They changed into sweat pants and t-shirts and climbed into bed. But when Kurt went to wrap his arms around Blaine, he stopped him.

"What-" Kurt started when Blaine brushed his lips against his. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and laid them down in the bed. They stayed this way for a while before Blaine spoke.

"This morning I was freaking out because I had no idea what was going on but when I looked into your eyes I knew it didn't matter. Later today, I nearly died. I actually thought I was dead until I heard your voice calling my name and I saw your beautiful eyes again and I knew I was going to be okay. Then I realized something. Every time I look into your amazing blue-green-grey eyes this phrase keeps repeating in my head. I love you Kurt. I love you." A few moments passed and Blaine thought Kurt had fallen asleep when he heard his soft, beautiful voice answer back.

"I love you too Blaine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so since I started this chapter with violence and angst I decided to end it with fluff. I hope it was worth the wait.**

**PLEASE REVIEW OR I'LL SEND VAMPIRE KURT AFTER YOU! *hey that rhymes***


	5. Do You Love Me

**READ WHAT'S UNDER THIS!**

**A/N: You all probably hate me now. That's all right. I deserve it. I haven't updated for like 2 months. Between homework and after school things, I haven't really had a chance to write. I mean, the title of my Math Textbook is **_**Geometry for College Students. **_**I'm a freshman in high school.**

**IMPORTANT STUFF BELOW!**

**So anyway, for those of you who are Mortal Instruments fans, I have hidden a moderately large quote in this chapter. If you can tell me which book it's from and what ****2**** characters say it then I will give you a shout out in my next chapter**

**Please enjoy. And REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em>"You say that you love rain, but you open an umbrella when it rains. You say that you love the sun, but you find a shadow spot when the sun shines. You say that you love the wind, but you close your windows when the wind blows. This is why I am afraid, you say that you love me too."<em>

Blaine didn't mean to wake up in the middle of the night but he did. He felt like something was wrong, so he involuntarily awoke. He would've gone back to sleep if it weren't for the fact that he was alone in bed. He sat up, bleary eyed, and searched the bed. Kurt was nowhere to be seen and Blaine started to panic.

"Kurt?" He called out to the near pitch darkness. He wasn't really expecting a reply so he jumped when a voice answered back.

"Over here." Blaine looked over to the source of the sound and saw moonlight streaming onto the floor. Blaine got out of the bed and padded over to a small window alcove with a bench. On the bench sat Kurt who was staring thoughtfully out the window.

"Hey." Blaine said as he sat next to him on the bench and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt flinched but then settled into Blaine's arms. The reaction didn't go unnoticed.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. Kurt shook his head.

"Are you sure?" Blaine prodded. He could feel it, something wasn't right. Kurt didn't reply, instead he continued to stare out the window.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me. Just know I'm here." Blaine said and kissed the top of Kurt's head. Kurt didn't move. He remained stiff. Blaine kissed him again except this time on the back of his neck. Kurt squirmed and moved away from Blaine and to the other side of the bench.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, now annoyed. Kurt, again, did not reply and instead pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms securely around his knees.

"God damn it, Kurt! Talk to me!" Blaine yelled. Kurt's eyes narrowed and he glared at the man across from him who was breathing deeply with his arms raised in the air in exasperation.

"Don't speak to me like that." He growled as he stood and strode over to the bed where he sat facing away with his back turned towards Blaine. Blaine lowered his arms and stared in confusion at Kurt. They sat in silence until Blaine realized that Kurt could probably stay silent forever. He stood up and walked back over to the bed. He stayed that way for a while, standing by the bed, waiting for Kurt to react in some way.

"I don't know what I did wrong but if you tell me then maybe I can fix it." Blaine said softly. Kurt turned his head and started up at Blaine. His eyes were mostly grey now, the joyful blue and green barely specks in the iris.

"This can't be happening; not again." He murmured. Blaine frowned in confusion.

"Kurt what is-" He reached to put a hand on Kurt's shoulder but he shifted away and turned his back to him again.

"I just need a few moments to think." He said quietly. Blaine sighed and walked out of the room. He shut the door softly behind him and walked down the dark hallway to the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Finn sitting at the island. When Blaine entered, Finn looked up from where he was staring at his hands.

"I need to talk to you." He said with no emotion. His face was blank as well and told Blaine nothing about what the vampire was thinking. Blaine nodded and sat down on a stool so that he was facing Finn.

"Kurt's never talked about his past yet, has he?" He asked. Blaine shook his head and Finn nodded for a few moments until he took a deep, unneeded breath.

"He's acting tense around you. He seems distant and detached but you don't know why. You told him that you love him recently and although he said it back, he was hesitant."

"What-" Finn held up his hand to silence Blaine.

"You woke up to find him thinking in some corner in the room, most likely his favorite window seat. He asked for a few moments to think alone and so you left, most likely this is the reason you're in the kitchen at the moment." Finn's face remained neutral throughout the entire tirade while Blaine's grew more and more shocked with every word that came out of Finn's mouth.

"Do you know why I've been judging you the past few days? Why I was trying to see if you were good enough for Kurt?" Finn asked.

"You care about him." Blaine guessed. Finn nodded.

"Yes but not for the reason you think." Blaine raised his eyebrow in question. Finn sighed.

"Kurt has been alive for over two centuries. To think that he's never been in a relationship before is being very small minded." Finn said as he stared down at his hands again.

"But Kurt said he's never had a mate before." Blaine said confused.

"He's never had a mate. But he has had humans that have fallen in love with him in the past. He did enjoy the attention but he never truly loved them back. Then when they grew old and left, he would move on." Finn said. Blaine scowled.

"So I'm just another person that he'll leave and forget?" He asked. He shook his head and made to get up from the stool but Finn grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down.

"The difference with you is that he didn't ask if any of them if they wanted to stay with him forever." Finn said as he stared into Blaine's eyes, looking for some sort of reaction. Blaine sat down and sighed.

"Then why has he been so distant?" He asked, unsure of what was going on with the normally cheerful boy. Finn shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with what he was about to say.

"He did actually fall for one of them." Finn said quietly. Blaine's eyes widened.

"His name was Jason." Finn said, his eyes darkening. Blaine glared at Finn.

"Why the hell are you telling me this? Do you want me to leave Kurt?" Finn shook his head vigorously.

"I'm telling you this because while Jason was the only one that Kurt fell for, he betrayed him. He was working under cover for some scientific organization. They'd been suspicious of us for years and were trying to figure out what we were.

"We had been living in California at the time. Jason acted like he was in love with Kurt so that he could gain our trust and figure out our secrets. When we had basically told him everything, he left and told the people he was working for. They tried to capture us and they nearly did. We escaped though and moved here. We needed to get far away from them and that meant moving across the country.

"Before, we were checking out the burning grounds because Mike had seen people snooping around near it. We thought it may be the same people that had tried to capture us. We all got suspicious that maybe you were working for them. It seemed that way, I mean you just kind of appeared and then suddenly they showed up in the same city as us. It was kind of sketchy. But Kurt defended you. He said that they wouldn't try the same thing as they did." Blaine snorted.

"You guys kidnapped me anyways. I didn't just show up." Finn frowned.

"That's how we got Jason. We were hunting and they sent him to one of our usual spots. They were probably originally going to have him follow us but instead we took him." Blaine stood and this time Finn let him. But instead of leaving the kitchen he walked over to the hole in the wall from when Puck had punched it. He stared at it for a few moments before he suddenly raised his fist and punched the surface next to it. His fist of course did not make a hole like Puck's did but it dented the plaster and caused cracks to appear on the paint.

"Then why the fuck is he acting up now?" Blaine asked as he leaned forward and touched his forehead to the cold wall.

"Before Jason left he told Kurt that he loved him. Kurt said it back to him." Finn explained.

"And I just told Kurt that I loved him." Blaine said, filling in the blanks.

"Kurt may be invincible, but he isn't unbreakable." Finn said softly.

Blaine stood for a few moments, staring at the wall in front of him before running down the hall and bursting into the bedroom. Kurt had moved from the bed back to the window seat and was staring out the window. His head whipped towards Blaine when he entered the room. His mouth opened slightly in a mixture of confusion and shock.

Blaine strode over to where Kurt was and gripped his face firmly with each of his hands. Amber eyes stared into glasz for what seemed like an eternity until Blaine leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kurt's in a passionate kiss. Kurt stiffened so Blaine pulled away, not wanting to push him and make everything worse. Kurt stared up at him, his lips parted slightly.

"What?" Kurt asked, dazed from the kiss. Blaine pressed his forehead to Kurt's.

"I am not Jason." Blaine said firmly.

"How do you-"

"Finn told me. You need to understand Kurt. I love you for real and with every fiber of my being. I would never try to hurt you and if I ever did then you are allowed to rip out my beating heart and laugh at it in some ironic, metaphorical manner." The corner of Kurt's mouth twitched a bit at the outburst but it didn't form a complete smile. Blaine gave a hopeful smile but Kurt's mouth turned back into a neutral line.

"Funny. I still don't trust you though." He said in a monotonous voice as he turned to stare out the window again. Blaine sighed.

"Kurt." He whispered. Kurt looked up and stared into his eyes.

"I don't care if you believe me or not but I do love you. But I don't know about you. Finn told me that you've been in a great deal of relationships. Which makes it seem like I'm just one in a long line of toys for you. One dies or goes away, you get another one. I'm nothing. I'm…trivial."

"Blaine-" Kurt started, his voice filled with sorrow. Blaine cut him off.

"Which is especially unfair, because you are anything but trivial for me. I changed my whole life for you. But nothing ever changes for you for you, does it? I guess that's what it means to live forever. Nothing ever really has to matter all that much." Kurt had tears in his eyes when Blaine finished. He looked unbearably broken and Blaine couldn't stand it but he didn't move to comfort him. Finn words echoed in his mind; _'He may be invincible, but he isn't unbreakable.'_

That's how Kurt looked right now; broken and torn down.

"I'm sorry. It's so hard to believe you." Kurt whispered as tears trailed down his porcelain cheeks. Blaine reached out a hand and brushed them away. He sat down with Kurt on the window bench. Hesitantly wrapping his arms around his small waist, Blaine began to hum. He hummed until he could no longer hear Kurt's somber whimpers or feel him shaking. Kurt finally relaxed into Blaine's chest and started to sing the words the song that Blaine was singing.

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

_Go to sleep my little baby._

_When you wake, you shall have,_

_All the pretty little horses_

_Dapples and greys, pintos and bays_

_All the pretty little horses_

They sat in silence for a few moments as Blaine softly stroked Kurt's hair.

"You aren't." Kurt said softly.

"What?" Blaine asked confused. He stopped stroking Kurt's hair as he turned his head and looked up at Blaine. Kurt pressed his lips softly to Blaine's in a brief but sweet kiss.

"You aren't trivial." He whispered. Blaine smiled slightly.

"I should hope not. Then you'd be stuck with me forever." He chuckled. Kurt's eyes widened and a hopeful smile grew on his face.

"Wait. Does this mean what I think it means?" Blaine nodded.

"I'll become a vampire. And we can be together for as long as our hearts entail." He laughed at the cheesiness of his words but Kurt tackled him in a hug. The force of it knocked them each off of the bench and the rolled over on the floor until Blaine was lying on his back with Kurt lying on top of him. He had a bright smile on his face that caused Blaine's heart to stop for a beat or two. Kurt gently brushed a curl from Blaine's forehead and kissed his temple tenderly.

"Jason never agreed to be a vampire." He said, a smirk on his face. His normal confident attitude was back which made Blaine happier.

"See? I'm not like him. I'm better." He said as he pressed his lips to Kurt's for a moment before pulling away.

"I just have one question though." Blaine said. Kurt smiled.

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"You said that becoming a vampire takes mental preparation. Why?" Kurt smiled sadly.

"Think about it. Living forever and having to watch those around you die as you stay the same. It's a bit depressing. Most people, once they realize what they are, are horrified by what they've become and try to kill themselves. They usually end up hurting themselves a great deal but never dying because of their strength and healing abilities." Blaine frowned.

"Did that happen to you?" Kurt looked down at Blaine's chest so that he didn't have to make eye contact. He nodded.

"It was worse for me. I was already depressed from being teased and tormented for being gay. People aren't accepting of what we are now and they weren't accepting two centuries ago." Kurt had started to play with the loose string that was hanging off of the hem of Blaine's shirt. Blaine reached up and took his hands in his own. Kurt looked up and sighed. His eyes were distant. He rolled off of Blaine and walked over to sit on the bed. Blaine followed suit and wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"I tried everything imaginable. I jumped off of roofs, I ran in front of carriages, I tried to drown myself in rivers, I got into fights at the taverns. I was desperate so I did anything I could to kill myself. Well, anything that I could in the 1800s. But once people realized that I wasn't getting sick or hurt, or aging for that matter, they thought I was cursed or possessed. They tried to cure me by throwing holy water on me and covering me with crosses, both of which burned me of course." Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why would people try to hurt such a wonderful person like Kurt?

"Finally I ran away from it all. I couldn't take it so I left my home and my family behind." Blaine's head shot up from where it was resting on Kurt's shoulder.

"Family?" he asked. Kurt chuckled.

"I wasn't created by some demonic ritual. I did have a family. A father that had always accepted me no matter what I was."

"What about your mother?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head.

"She died from Scarlet Fever when I was eight." He said. Blaine's mouth opened to say something but he closed it. They instead sat in silence for a few moments before Kurt spoke again.

"That song that you sang, she used to sing it to me when I was little." Blaine smiled.

"My mom sang it to me when I was little too. That is, before she found out was gay. Then she acted like I had some contagious disease. She was better that my dad though. He kicked me out of the house." Blaine leaned back so that he was lying down on the bad. Kurt moved so that he was on top of him, his chin resting on Blaine's chest.

"I'm sorry." He said. Blaine shrugged and placed his hands behind his head.

"At least they didn't try to kill me." He said. Kurt laughed his twinkling laugh that Blaine loved.

"Yes. At least they didn't try to kill you." He said. He smiled and Blaine could see that his eyes had returned to their normal bright blue, green, and silver.

"So how long until I get to die?" Blaine asked with a smirk. Kurt smirked back.

"Soon. You have a good mindset of living forever. But first, you must live." He crawled off of Blaine and walked back over to the window. Blaine noticed with a start that sunlight was now pouring through the glass. He had been up all night but he didn't feel tired. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"What do you mean?" He asked turning to face Kurt. Kurt spun around and strode back to the bed. A mischievous smile was plastered on his face.

"When was the last time you were outside?" He asked. Blaine shrugged.

"I don't know. You guys kind of kidnapped me." Kurt chuckled.

"Yeah. I guess we did. But I think that you should experience some fun as a human before you are cursed with eternal damnation."

"I love how you say that with such joy." Blaine said playfully. Kurt punched him in the arm.

"Shut up. I was just thinking that we could maybe go on a vacation. Out of the country of course. I should think you'd be on a missing persons list by now. Which also reminds me, you'll need to lay low for a little while until people forget about you." Blaine nodded.

"This is so weird. I want people to believe I'm dead." Kurt shrugged.

"That's the price to pay. So I was thinking of going somewhere tropical, you know, with the whole coven. It'd be a nice break from all of the New York weather." Blaine nodded.

"That would be nice. But first I want to go outside and walk around New York a little bit." Kurt's eyebrows scrunched together.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"I'll lay low. I promise." He used his puppy dog eyes that had won him many arguments when he was younger.

"Fine. Only for a little while though. You'll have to come back so we can start packing." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt on the nose.

"Thank you." Blaine hopped off of the bed and over to the closet where Kurt had put the clothes that he had bought him. After he was changed he walked outside and to the front door. When he passed by the kitchen he saw Finn eating a bowl of cereal.

"He's better." Blaine simply stated with a smile. Finn nodded.

"I know. I heard you guys laughing and rolling around on the floor.

"Yeah we were just-"

"Don't want to know."

Blaine shrugged and headed out the door. He found that the apartment was located right near Time Square. He took a deep breath of not so fresh New York air. He put on the sunglasses and fedora that he had brought with him so that he wouldn't be recognized. He walked towards the many stores located nearby with the intention of buying Kurt a gift.

Finally he found the perfect present in an old vintage store that sold things like fudge and candles. It was a necklace with a small abalone shell pendant on it. Blaine thought that it matched Kurt's eyes. Before returning to the apartment he stopped in other stores and shops. He got a pair of pink sunglasses and laughed when he realized that Kurt would probably scold him for being unfashionable when he saw them.

He walked up the steps of the apartment and went to unlock the door with the key that Kurt had given him. He was surprised to find that the door was unlocked and open a crack. He opened it all the way the way and walked into pandemonium. Everyone in the coven was on the first floor, swarming around and arguing. Even Quinn and Rachel were downstairs together. When Blaine walked in everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"What-" His words were cut off when Puck grabbed his neck and slammed him into the wall with his feet dangling a foot off of the ground. Puck's hands tightened around his throat so that his air supply was cut off.

"You fucking bastard! He trusted you. He trusted you and you stabbed him in the back!" Puck growled while Blaine could do nothing more than choke as the need for oxygen became greater.

"Puck. Put him down." Fin said sternly.

"Why should I?" Puck said as he continued to slowly squeeze the life out of Blaine.

"Put him down god damn it!" Finn yelled. Puck hesitated for a second more but then let go of Blaine. He fell to the ground choking and coughing.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill this traitor slowly and painfully." Puck said through his teeth.

"Because," Blaine croaked as oxygen started to once again flow into his lungs. "I have no clue what the hell is going on." Puck's look of hate turned to one of confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what's going on." Blaine said as he leaned back against the wall, still dizzy from being choked. "I went out to buy Kurt a gift and when I came back you started to strangle the life out of me. Now will you please tell me why I nearly just died?" No one answered as the room once again fell silent. Blaine waited until someone finally spoke. It was Brittany. She was sitting on the couch of the living room and she had tears streaming down her cheeks as Santana tried to comfort her.

"They took him." She said softly. "They took Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thumbs up to anyone who found the quote. Please Review!**


	6. Don't Leave Me

**Ummm, yeah. You all probably hate me now. I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I was working on another story that was getting better feedback (Past, Present, and Future) and I also had a bunch of school crap to deal with. Plus I just found out that I need hip surgery. Yay me!**

**I'm really sorry if this story is going too fast, but my brain isn't good at creating details. I just kind of write down whatever I can think of. **

**Anyway, Thanks to all who reviewed. And a special shout out to **_**Echoing Dreams **_**for getting the Mortal Instruments quote!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable."<em>

"Wh-what do you mean? Who took Kurt?" Blaine looked around at everyone's faces but no one answered. The all looked away, at the walls, at the floor; anywhere but at him.

"Tell me dammit!" Finn looked up from where he was staring at Puck. Puck, who looked like a lifeless shell slumped on the floor. It appeared that the only thing keeping him up was the wall he was leaning against. But even the shattered state of Puck looked cheery compared to what Blaine saw when he looked at Finn.

"Finn?" Blaine whispered, his voice cracking. Finn sighed.

"The researchers that have been tracking us; somehow they found us and they broke in and took Kurt. They must've known he was the leader or something."

You could tell that Finn was trying to hide his emotions. His voice was close to cracking and he was having trouble keeping it even. But he had no choice. He had to stay strong for the coven. Blaine remembered when Kurt had mentioned that if anything ever happened to him, Finn was to be the next leader of the coven. He didn't want to just take over as if Kurt was gone forever. But he needed to be strong for his family. Blaine didn't have that strength.

"Kurt...he's…they took…" Blaine couldn't form complete sentences. He looked around the room expecting the others to still be looking away. He was wrong.

Every vampire in the room had their eyes on him. Some expressions were broken, like Brittany's and Mercedes's. But some were murderous like Puck's and Santana's.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, directing his question at the ones shooting him the homicidal glares. Santana growled.

"Well think about it. We've evaded these fucked up, nut jobs for years. Then you suddenly show up and our leader is kidnapped." Blaine's eyes narrowed.

"You guys brought me here. It's not like I just showed up." Blaine was getting angry. Kurt was gone and all they were doing was accusing Blaine of giving him up. Santana took a step forward but Blaine didn't back down. He didn't know if it was because he wanted to defend himself or because he didn't have any feeling in his legs.

"That's how we got that bastard Jason." She hissed. Puck picked himself up and stood on the other side of Blaine. Blaine's eyes flicked back and forth between the two vampires.

"Look, I can tell you right now that accusing me of giving Kurt up won't help us get him back." Blaine said. He tried to keep his voice as even as possible. Talking to them was like approaching a wild, dangerous animal. One wrong move and it may be your last.

"Yeah, but maybe we can torture some information out of you." Puck said. That was it, Blaine snapped. He was trying to be patient but he couldn't take it.

"You honestly believe that I gave up Kurt? Why in the world would I give up the man I love? I was going to die to be with him! And now, all you're doing is standing around accusing me of handing him over to those fucking scientists that are doing god knows what to him right now!" He took a deep breath and looked around the room. Before, he had still been feeling uneasy about living with vampires. Now, they were looking at him like he was the predator.

"I don't know about you," He said through clenched teeth. "But I'm going after him." The room fell silent.

"Yeah, we all are." Blaine's head whipped around to see Finn, his expression more confident than before. "We just needed to make sure you were on board.

* * *

><p>"How are we going to do this?" Blaine asked as he sat down next to Mercedes at the kitchen island. Finn followed with a steady stride. Blaine saw that his whole manner had changed from broken to strong when He heard Blaine declare that he would never betray Kurt. His face was calm and determined and his leadership skills had taken over.<p>

"Well, we know where they're holding him." Blaine's head shot up from where he looking down at the table.

"What! If you know where he is why don't you go and get him? You're powerful vampires!" Finn sighed.

"Think about it. They're researchers that have been tracking us for years. They've finally caught one of us and they're intent on not letting their new experiment get away. If someone wanted to enter the facility they'd have to go through background checks and upfront tests…one of them being that you have to have a pulse." Finn paused as Blaine's eyes widened.

"None of you have a pulse." He said quietly as the realization dawned on him. Finn nodded.

"But you do." He replied. Blaine stared at him before shaking his head.

"I can't do that. I can't just break into a science facility without any help." He said dropping his head into his hands.

"You won't have to. We may not be able to enter the facility but we'll be able to help you from the outside." Blaine kept his head in his hands.

"You said that they're going to do background checks, right? So won't they find it strange that I mysteriously disappeared from society a few weeks back?" Blaine could hear Finn walk out of the room and come back a second later. A thump was heard so Blaine raised his head to see a large manila folder stuffed with papers.

"You're getting a new identity." Finn said as he opened the folder. Inside were various papers; a passport, a birth certificate, a driver's license, and other documents telling the life of whoever owned them. Blaine picked up the driver's license to see the picture from his own license but a different name next to it.

"Darren Criss?" Blaine asked, reading the name off of the license. Finn nodded.

"He was meant to be one of the researchers. They don't know what he looks like yet so you're going to pose as him." Blaine nodded but paused for a moment, thinking.

"Won't the real Darren Criss show up though?" Finn stared at him for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, I don't think we'll have to worry about that." He said looking back down at the papers. Blaine's eyes widened.

"Holy shit, you killed him, didn't you?" Finn didn't look up from the papers he was looking at but nodded.

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter. He was working for them and we needed a cover for you. Plus Santana was hungry so…" He trailed off as Blaine's mouth hung open. Blaine shook his head and turned back towards the documents.

"Artie's a great hacker so everything is in their computer system. All you have to do is get in, pose as one of them, find Kurt, and get the hell out." Finn said as he slipped the manila folder into a black satchel. He walked out of the room and came back, this time with a bag that said _Men's Warehouse_ on the side. He handed the bag to Blaine.

"Change into this. When you're done, come outside." Blaine took the bag and walked into his and Kurt's room. When he stepped through the threshold, he paused. Looking around at the room he saw all the aspects that he'd grown accustomed to. He'd wake up every morning next to Kurt, next to the man he loved. To anyone else, it may seem outrageous to fall in love so fast, but Blaine knew he loved Kurt from the moment he saw him. That was part of the reason why he thought it was a dream at first. He was shoved into a world of killers and lovers, a world where he had found his own love.

The room was situated just as it had been when Blaine had first left this morning. The bed wasn't made, which was odd for someone as tidy as Kurt. Instead of the normal warm feeling Blaine felt when he walked into the room, he felt cold and suffocated. It was as if the room expressed what Blaine was feeling. He held back the tears that were threatening to spill down his cheeks. Walking over to the bed, he dumped the contents of the bags out.

A few minutes later he was walking through the front door of the apartment wearing the dress pants, navy blue button down shirt, and black suit jacket that Finn had given him. He had to look and act as formal as possible when he was with the other scientists and researchers. He was fixing the cuffs of the jacket when Finn called his name. Blaine looked up and gasped.

Finn was leaning on probably the most expensive black Lamborghini Blaine had ever seen. Blaine stared at it with wide eyes until Finn snapped his fingers and brought him out of his daze.

"Here's your ride." Finn said as he opened the door of the car. Blaine walked over and gaped at the car.

"How the hell did you get this?" He asked as he ran his fingers across the hood in amazement. Finn shrugged.

"When we hunt, we take anything valuable that the victims may have on them. We aren't exactly stealing since they're dead." He said it in such a nonchalant manner Blaine barely registered his words.

"That's weird on so many levels." He murmured. "But it's still an amazing car."

"We're basically millionaires but we don't need the money for anything." Blaine nodded. Finn handed him the satchel with the documents in it. Blaine threw it into the car and turned back to Finn. He stared at him before putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'll bring him back." He stated. Finn nodded and gave a tired but encouraging smile.

"I know you will." Blaine gave a curt nod and began to get into the Lamborghini.

"And Blaine," Finn said, stopping him before he got into the car. Blaine looked up at him to see his face had turned from encouraging to dark.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Do you remember when Kurt told you how long it can be before we have to feed again?" Blaine nodded.

"A month, right?" He asked as he got into the Lamborghini and shut the door. He rolled down the window so he could hear Finn. Finn nodded and said one last thing before walking back to the apartment.

"It's been a month."

* * *

><p>Following the directions that Finn gave him, Blaine made it to the facility in no time with the high speed Lamborghini. He expected the location to be some secret, underground space, but no.<p>

It was a regular building out in the open.

"What the fuck?" Blaine muttered to himself as he got out of the car. The facility looked like a run of the mill research building. To anyone else it might have seemed like a hospital or maybe a law office. But as Blaine walked closer he could see guards posted around the building at various entrances. Security cameras hung in the rafters and behind beams, oscillating to see the whole building.

So it wasn't exactly a normal building. Blaine approached the main entrance and watched as a guard who was stationed at it stand and regard him with judgmental eyes. He was probably deciding whether or not it was worth it to shoot Blaine with the pistol on his belt.

"Can I help you?" The man asked in a deep, rough voice. Blaine took a deep breath.

"Yes, I'm one of the researchers here for the project." Blaine said, reciting the words that Finn had told him to say. He took the folder of documents from the satchel and handed it to the man. The guard took it and flipped through some of the papers. He handed the folder back to Blaine but not before taking out the driver's license.

Blaine watched as the man pulled out what look like one of the scanners they use at the grocery store from a holder on his belt. He clicked a button and scanned the card. A green light flashed on the scanner and Blaine saw the facial expression of the man go from distrusting to bored, as if he had found out that he wouldn't get to shoot anything.

"Everything checks out so far. There's just one more test." The man grunted as he slipped the scanner back into its holder and took out a stethoscope from his pocket. Without warning, the man reached forward and placed the flat, round metal of the stethoscope to Blaine's chest. The man waited a few moments, listening to whatever was coming out of the amplifying headphones in his ears. Finally he took the stethoscope back and put it in his pocket.

"You're all set." He said as he walked over to his post. He took the scanner from his belt and plugged it into a panel on the wall that looked like a bank ATM. The green light flashed again and a plastic card popped out of a dispenser on the machine. The guard took it and walked back over to Blaine. As he handed it over Blaine saw that it was an ID with the picture from the fake driver's license. Blaine slipped it into his pocket and followed the guard as he walked towards the glass entrance doors.

"That card will get you through all entrances." He said as he took out his own card and showed Blaine how to swipe it through a scanner by the door. A click was heard and the door opened. Blaine walked through into a spacious lobby with marble flooring and a copper ceiling.

"Just go through that doorway there and keep walking down until you reach a white door labeled 'Test Room 3'." The guard said as he pointed at a door across the lobby. Blaine nodded and started walking as the man returned to his post. As Blaine walked across the lobby, the clicking of his shoes emphasized the lack of people on the room. There was only a single secretary sitting behind a check in desk and she wasn't even paying attention to him.

When he reached the door he took the ID card and swiped it through a scanner identical to the one from the front entrance. A faint click was heard and Blaine pushed open the door, revealing a long hallway with various doors. Each was labeled as a different test room. Blaine kept walking until he found one labeled 'Test Room 3'. He hesitated by the door. No sounds escaped through, leaving Blaine unknowing of what was happening on the other side.

He took a deep breath and finally scanned the card. The click of the tumblers aligning was heard as the door unlocked. Blaine pushed it open into an average sized room. In it were men and women in white lab coats bustling about; filing papers, typing notes. Two men stood in front of a large viewing glass looking down at something in a large white room. Blaine entered the room and as the door closed behind him the two men looked towards him. Blaine froze as one of the men, the older of the two walked over to him.

"You must be Mr. Criss." He said as the other man followed behind him. The younger one looked to be no older than Blaine.

"That is correct." Blaine said. The older man smiled and stuck out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the head researcher of this whole operation." Blaine's eyes widened. He was posing as the head researcher? Why hadn't Finn told him that?

"I'm Dr. Murphy. I'm the supervisor of this assignment." The man said. "And this is my assistant, Dr. Colfer." He said gesturing to the younger man beside him. Dr. Colfer gave a curt nod in greeting. He made no move to shake Blaine's hand and instead gave him a cold, wary stare. Blaine had a feeling Dr. Colfer didn't trust him as much as the others did.

"You're just in time. We were just about to run a 5th test on the specimen. We've seen changes in its body but we'd like to do a few more runs." Dr. Murphy said as he led Blaine over to the viewing glass. Blaine couldn't help but notice that he kept saying "it" or "the specimen".

As Blaine looked through the viewing glass he took in the large room below. It was plain and simple, with white walls and floor. But what caught his attention was the large vat in the middle of the room full of what appeared to be water. And the being that was hanging over it, held by chains on his ankles and wrists. Blaine's breath caught in his throat.

"Kurt." He murmured. The boy had his head hung in exhaustion. Blaine could see dried blood covering his arms and the hospital scrubs he was dressed in but there were no visible cuts.

"_He must keep regenerating." _Blaine thought. He wondered what they were doing to him that would make him look like this. Kurt's body hung limp and lifeless and without a normal rise and fall of the chest, he looked dead. And it broke Blaine's heart.

"My god." He murmured.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" Dr. Murphy asked. Blaine turned his head to see the scientists regarding him with confused eyes.

"Uh…I-I was just remarking on…how strong your control is over the specimen." Dr. Murphy nodded in agreement.

"Yes. All of the chains holding it are made from titanium." Dr. Murphy turned back towards the viewing glass but Blaine could see out of the corner of his eye that Dr. Colfer was still staring at him, studying him.

"Run it again!" Dr. Murphy shouted. Blaine looked over to see other men in white lab coats behind a plexiglass wall. One of the men gave a thumbs up in response and started hitting various buttons and pulling levers. A red light flashed down below in the room as an alarm sounded. Blaine looked over at Kurt and saw that the boy's whole body had tensed. He gritted his teeth and hung his head as the chains that were holding him started to lower him into the large vat of water.

The water looked harmless; just a clear vat of liquid. But as soon as one of Kurt's bare feet made contact with the water an ear piercing scream escaped from his mouth. The scream resounded throughout the test room and covered up the alarm.

"What test is this exactly?" Blaine asked, trying to keep his voice level. Hearing Kurt scream felt like a knife going through his heart.

"We lower the creature into holy water for a measured amount of time and then take it out. We repeat this until the body isn't regenerating anymore." Dr. Murphy replied. Steam rose up from the water where Kurt's skin made contact as if it were acid. The chains lowered him further and further into the water until he was fully submerged and his screams were muffled by the water.

"We've found that the creature can hold its breath for a remarkable amount of time so we aren't worried about oxygen supply." Dr. Colfer explained as he picked up a clipboard and a pen. Blaine stared at the tank of water. Through its translucent wall he saw Kurt thrashing in the water in pain. Bubbles shot out of his mouth from his screams. The alarm was turned off and the room fell silent As much as he wanted to, Blaine couldn't look away. He remained frozen in place until the chains started to rise and he saw Kurt. Blaine had to choke back a scream.

Every inch of Kurt's visible skin was covered in bleeding blisters and blotchy, red skin. Kurt's piercing scream filled the air again when his head was free from the water. Out of the corner of his eyes Blaine saw Dr. Colfer writing notes down on the clipboard. His mouth was moving but Blaine couldn't hear him. He could only hear Kurt's screams. He felt like he had just been burned like Kurt. But even then, Blaine could bet that Kurt was feeling a thousand times worse. He barely noticed Dr. Murphy calling his name.

"Mr. Criss, can you hear me?" Blaine's head turned to see Dr. Colfer and Dr. Murphy staring at him with confused expressions.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Blaine asked. Dr. Murphy nodded.

"I asked you what your assessment of the specimen was." Blaine looked back towards Kurt and tried to make his facial expression as neutral as possible.

"Uh, the…creature seems to have blisters covering his body and looks to be in an incredible amount of pain." Blaine voice cracked slightly at the end.

"Is everything alright Mr. Criss?" Dr. Murphy asked when he noticed the crack. Blaine nodded. His eyes never left Kurt.

"Everything's just fine." He said through clenched teeth.

* * *

><p>They ran through the same test 3 more times. Each time was worse than the last. Not because Kurt's screams got louder. They actually became weaker, which was even worse. After he was taken out of the holy water his body would start to regenerate, but as more and more tests were done, his body would heal slower and slower. After what seemed like hours, Dr. Murphy announced they were breaking to analyze the data.<p>

"Your teams are going to analyze what they observed so you're allowed to work independently." Dr. Murphy said as he looked over the clipboard of notes that his assistant had given him. Blaine nodded slowly, barely comprehending the man's words. Kurt's screams were still resounding in his ears. Blaine watched as men and women in bio hazard suits unhooked Kurt from the chains holding him, only to strap him to a gurney with more titanium bonds. Kurt was lay still as they wheeled him out of the room, through large, iron double doors.

"Actually I'd like to do some one on one observation. Where are they taking the…creature?" Blaine asked. It was getting harder and harder to keep his voice even. Researchers kept coming up to him, asking his opinion on new tests and experiments. He wanted nothing more than to reach into one of their chests and pull out their beating heart, crushing it until they could feel nothing but pain. Maybe then they'd feel a fraction of what Blaine was feeling.

"The holding cells are two floors down. Just make sure to take the standard precaution when you're there. Titanium is strong but it may not completely hold him." Dr. Murphy said. Dr. Colfer had yet to say a word to Blaine since he got here. He only gave him wary stares, like the one he was giving Blaine at that moment. When he finally spoke, Blaine wished he hadn't.

"Yes, we wouldn't want you to be killed slowly, now would we?" Blaine raised an eyebrow in questioning at this. Dr. Colfer merely stared back with a blank expression.

"Be careful." Dr. Murphy said with a wave of his hand. Apparently he hadn't heard his assistant's underlying threat. Blaine opened his mouth to say something back to Dr. Colfer, but thought against it. Closing his mouth, he turned around, left the room, and went to find the stairs.

Instead he found a set of elevators. He scanned his card and the doors opened with a ding. He stepped in and hit the 'close doors' button but right before they shut, he could have sworn he saw Dr. Colfer staring at him from across the hall. The doors shut and Blaine could feel the elevator bringing him down. Two floors down, the elevator dinged again and Blaine stepped out through the open doors. He walked into what seemed like a hallway carved out of a rock. The walls were solid stone and fluorescent lights were strung from nails in the ceiling. It made sense since Blaine was most likely underground now.

He looked around and found that there was only one door on the level. Blaine walked down the hallway and approached a large, rusty iron door. It looked ancient, and Blaine could guess that it was pretty hold seeing as how it didn't even have an ID scanner. Blaine looked around and saw that there weren't any cameras as well. The scientists may be precautious in the beginning but it seemed like they didn't expect anyone on the inside to steal their newest experiment.

Blaine pushed open the metal door as quietly as possible. It made a groaning noise as it opened and shut, leaving Blaine in a dungeon like room that was dimly lit by torches. Manacles lined the walls, tying the whole medieval torture theme together. The room was empty save for a set of manacles holding up a figure at the far side of the dungeon. Blaine hesitantly shuffled over. The figure shuddered and moaned.

"My god…" Blaine muttered. It was Kurt. But his body was cut up and bloody; not like the normal cheerful boy Blaine had grown to know. His hands and feet were tied to the wall with the manacles. The bricks were bulging slightly where the chains connected. Blaine noticed with a start that it was from Kurt pulling on the chains with such a force that it had caused the wall to begin to crumble but not completely give.

"Kurt." He whispered. The boy groaned and shifted slightly. He was kneeling on the ground and his head was hung with the exhaustion of having to constantly heal and regenerate. Blaine shifted closer to him to get a better look at the chains holding him. Maybe he could pull them out of the wall further or break them with a rock. He reached out a hand to grip the chain but as he made contact with the metal, Kurt made a sound almost like a predatory hiss.

"Kurt, it's alright. It's me. It's Blaine. I'm going to get you out of here." Blaine moved to grip the manacle but Kurt hissed again, causing Blaine to withdraw his hand.

"Kurt, it's going to be okay. I know it must hurt but-" Blaine stopped mid sentence as Kurt lifted his head. He stared at Blaine, but not with those ever shifting glasz eyes. They were black, completely swallowed by darkness with flecks of blood red floating around. Kurt's face was contorted in pain but also in predatory wrath, like a lion before in pounced on its prey.

"Kurt?" Blaine choked out. He stepped away as Kurt's body tensed. He pulled his arms forward and with a groan, he started to pull the chains from the wall again.

"Kurt, what are you-" Blaine flinched as the chains broke from the wall with a deafening crack. Rocks and debris flew everywhere as Kurt stood, his head hung and the chains dragging from his wrists. He peeled off the manacle cuffs as if they were plastic and not steel and dropped them on the ground. He still didn't look up as he took a few steps forward until he was less than a foot from Blaine.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered again. The room was silent except for Blaine's breath going in and out.

"Ku-" Kurt's hand flashed out and grabbed Blaine by the throat. He let out a strangled cry as Kurt tightened his hold. He lifted his head and stared at Blaine with his dark eyes. His face was expressionless as he pinned Blaine against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Blaine choked out. Kurt gave a small smile that was anything but kind. His teeth were gone and replaced by his needle sharp fangs

"Don't fight me." He whispered as he leaned in. Blaine could do nothing but whimper as Kurt bit down on his neck. He could feel the blood slowly leave his body. His eyesight began to go fuzzy and he felt his consciousness start to slip away. Blaine slumped to the floor as Kurt released his throat. The last thing he saw before his eye sight left him was Kurt falling to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Review…if anyone is still reading this story.<strong>


	7. It's Not Over: part 1

**READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Hey! So it's been…4 months…**

**I'm sorry. I had school and homework and softball and finals and…surgery preparation. But the good news is that I'll be having surgery soon so then I'll be bedridden and have nothing better to do than write….yay!**

**But anyway, as you'll notice, this chapter is really short. But that's because it's only part one. I wanted to give you guys something to read and part 2 will be coming out…when I'm done writing it.**

**So please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Would you like another martini sir?" Blaine looked up from his book and smiled at the beautiful waitress looking down at him as he relaxed in his lounge chair.<em>

"_That would be wonderful." Blaine replied, the smile on his face evident even in his eyes which were covered by hot pink sunglasses. The waitress nodded and walked back over to the tiki hut bar set up on a section of the beach. _

_Blaine bookmarked the page he was on and placed the novel down on the sand beside him. He scanned the horizon, taking in the sight of the beautiful empty beach and the vast ocean before him. He could see why people called the Maldives "paradise on earth"._

_The waitress returned with his martini and he took it with a nod of thanks. He took a sip as someone spoke from next to him._

"_You really shouldn't drink too many of those." The person said. Blaine turned his head and saw Kurt lying beside him on a matching lounge chair. He was wearing nothing but swim trunks which left his perfectly toned chest available for Blaine to gaze at. Kurt's eyes were closed and his mouth was set in a soft smile._

"_What was that?" Blaine asked as he tore his eyes away from Kurt's chest to look at his face. Kurt's smile grew slightly but his eyes remained closed._

"_I said that you shouldn't drink too many of those. You have a job to do, after all." Blaine chuckled._

"_A job? We're on vacation, Kurt. We aren't working." Kurt sat up in his chair and opened his eyes. The smile was gone from his face, replaced by a serious expression of sorrow._

"_You have to go back, Blaine." Blaine's smile fell._

"_What?" He asked. Kurt sighed and swung his legs over the side of his chair. He reached over and took Blaine's hand. Blaine sat up and swung his legs over as well so that the two of them were facing each other._

"_You don't belong here, Blaine. You have to go back." Kurt said with a sad smile. Blaine shook his head._

"_No…n-no." Blaine stuttered. "I belong here. I belong here with you." He said, reaching up to cup Kurt's cheek with his hand. Kurt's smile grew even sadder as he placed a hand over Blaine's._

"_No, not yet. You have a job to do. A very important one." Blaine shook his head again, as tears threatened to spill down his cheeks. _

"_But I want to stay here with you. I like it here. I need to stay with you." Blaine complained. He sounded like a whining toddler but he didn't care. It felt so nice here. He didn't want to leave._

"_It's not your time yet. I promise you, we'll be together. But first you have a job to do." Kurt said as he took Blaine's hand away from his cheek. Blaine opened his mouth to argue but he was interrupted as a sharp pain shot through his body. He screamed aloud as he grabbed his throat, the source of the pain. As he took his hand away he saw it was stained with blood. He looked up at Kurt but he was gone, along with the beach and the ocean. In their place was a sea of blood and a curling mass of darkness beneath his feet. And Blaine could only sense one thing._

_Pain._

* * *

><p>Blaine thought the sting would never go away. He would die, clutching his neck, and writhing in pain on the cold, hard ground.<p>

So he was shocked when it suddenly disappeared as fast as it came. That was when Blaine became aware of his surroundings; the stone floor that he was lying on, the torches flickering on the wall, the blood pouring out from his throat.

He sat up quickly and clamped a hand around his neck. When he pulled his hand away, it was coated with blood but it was tacky and dry. His throat had stopped bleeding. Blaine turned his head and looked around the room, his eyes searching until they landed on a limp form on the ground.

"Kurt." Blaine gasped. He quickly scampered over to Kurt's body. He was curled in on himself and had blood splattered on his clothes and over his mouth. His lips were parted and Blaine could see that his fangs were gone.

"Kurt." Blaine croaked in a broken hearted whisper. There was no way to tell if he was dead or not. No rising chest, no beating heart. He had nothing. Blaine reached out and carefully shook his arm. Kurt didn't move an inch.

Blaine couldn't just leave him here. Dead or not, Kurt was coming with him.

Blaine slipped his arms underneath Kurt's body and stood slowly, testing his strength. When he was standing solidly upright, he shifted Kurt in his arms so that he was cradling the small vampire in his arms. He started to make his way towards the door to the holding dungeon, forcing himself to remember the layout plan of the research center that Finn had shown him. There were certain corridors, often used for deliveries and such, without surveillance cameras that Blaine could use to get out without being seen. He had made sure to part the Lamborghini near the exit so it could be a clean getaway. At least he hoped it would be.

"I'm going to get you out of here." He whispered as he walked out of the dungeon-esque room and out into the corridor. If Kurt was somehow listening, then Blaine wanted him to know that someone was there for him.

But almost as if the universe wanted to give him one last challenge before he could be with Kurt, a figure stepped out of the shadows ahead of him, blocking his way.

"Well, well. Looks like we have a little traitor." Blaine stared at horror at the man in front of him holding a pistol that was aimed right at his face.

The corners Dr. Colfer's mouth quirked upward in a cruel smile. He took a step towards Blaine, his finger ready on the trigger.

"I knew there was something up with you." The assistant said. Blaine stood his ground and clutched Kurt tighter. "I could tell you weren't the researcher that we assigned to the case." He took another step forward, his sickly sweet smile never leaving his face. "So the only question is, who are you?"

Blaine remained silent, his mouth set in a thin line. Dr. Colfer chuckled.

"Not talking? Not even a sound?" He asked. He sounded disappointed. "That's fine. I guess you'll be screaming later when we're draining the life out your little demon-" His sentence was cut off as Blaine slammed into his body. Still carrying Kurt, Blaine slammed into the assistant again, knocking him to the ground. He watched as Dr. Colfer fell, the gun falling out of his hand and clattering onto the stone floor.

Blaine saw his opportunity and took it. He dashed down the remainder of the hallway to the elevator at the end of it. All he had to do was travel up the elevator, down the camera free hallway, and out to the parking lot.

"Easy." He muttered to himself, almost like a reassurance, as the elevator doors opened with a ding. Blaine stepped inside and began rapidly pressing the "close doors" button whilst trying to balance the unconscious Kurt in his arms.

"Why am I doing this? Why am I waiting for a fucking elevator?" He asked angrily allowed. It seemed foolish to wait for the machine to close while he could be running up the set of emergency stairs next to it. But Blaine knew that he would have to climb many flights of stairs, and with Kurt weighing him down Dr. Colfer would surely catch up with him.

Speaking of the assistant, he was currently back on his feet with the gun trained directly at Blaine.

When the hell did that happen?

"That demon of yours belongs in hell." The assistant said as blood trickled from a gash on his head where it had hit the ground. "And you along with it." He finger tightened around the trigger and it fired just as the doors to the elevator began to close. Blaine thought that the doors would close in time and shield him from the bullet.

Blaine actually tried to hold on to that possibility even as the bullet shot forward and struck home in his shoulder. He cried out as pain lanced throughout his body. He cut his scream short and bit down on his lip, squeezing his eyes shut. He bit down until he could taste blood in his mouth and then let out a gasp of breath. The pain was overwhelming but surprisingly, Kurt was still securely in his arms.

A blaring alarm suddenly sounded and Blaine knew that Dr. Colfer had alerted the other scientists. Soon the whole research center would be warned. Blaine had to get out soon and fast.

It seemed to take forever but the elevator finally reached its predestined floor and the doors opened with a ding. Thankfully, there were no guards waiting for him on the outside. Finally the universe gave him a small favor. He sprinted down the hallway, his leftover adrenaline wearing thin as he burst out of the doorways at the end and into the bright, sunlit parking lot. There, across the pavement, awaited the Lamborghini.

He was alright and Kurt was alright.

Kurt was alright.

* * *

><p>"So how long do you think it's going to be?" Brittany whispered. Santana rubbed her back and kissed her head.<p>

"I don't know Brit." She answered. They had all been waiting for hours for Blaine to return home, and more importantly, to return home with Kurt. With nothing to do but hold their breath, everyone had returned to their floors. Puck and Finn were meant to alert everyone on any changes since they lived on the ground floor. Santana and Brittany were currently sitting on their bed with the sheets wrapped protectively around them, like a cocoon of emotion.

There had been no word for hours.

"Tana…do you think he's gone?" Brittany asked. Santana's breath hitched and she gripped the sheets tighter.

"N-no Britt." She said, trying to force her voice not to crack. "Just wait and see. He'll come home. You'll see." She said it almost as if to convince herself. "He'll come home. He has to-"

Her sentence was cut short as Puck burst through the door of their floor. Santana and Brittany sat bolt upright.

"He's back." Puck said, with crazed mixture of disbelief and relief on his face. "Blaine's back. And he has Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. Sorry if this is going by pretty fast. Part 2 will be up as soon as possible.<strong>


	8. It's Not Over: part 2

**Alright, so I just went back and reread the first few chapters of this story and realized they are incredibly terrible. Then I realized that not only do all of you put up with my shitty updating schedule but you all kept reading even after those first few train-wreck chapters. **

**So I'd just like to say thank you to all of you as I present the last installment of **_**When Love and Death Embrace.**_

* * *

><p>"Blaine? Are you alright?" Finn asked darting over to the boy as Puck returned from warning the entire house that Blaine had returned. Everyone was currently in the kitchen, keeping their distance and watching as Puck took Kurt's limp body from his arms. Finn took Blaine's arm and tried to pull him over to the couch but Blaine stayed glued to the spot.<p>

"He's not…?" Blaine swallowed, unable to finish the question. "Is he?" He asked, staring down at Kurt. Puck shook his head.

"When a vampire dies, their body turns into ashes and scatters into nothing. If we still have a body, then we still have Kurt." Blaine nodded and swallowed again.

"I just don't know what could have happened to him that would cause him to fall unconscious." Puck wondered aloud Blaine stood by, stiff and silent.

"Blaine?" Blaine turned his head. Finn was staring at him.

"What?" Blaine asked. It came out in a sleepy manner as he returned his gaze to Kurt's face.

"Are you alright?" Blaine nodded.

"I'm fine. Why?" Finn stared at him incredulously.

"Blaine, I think you've been shot. Your arm is bleeding…a lot. I'm actually surprised you're not dead yet." Blaine looked down at his arm and saw the blood soaking into his shirt, dripping from the wound in his shoulder that he received when Dr. Chris had shot him.

"Now that you mention it, I think I did die." Blaine murmured. Finn's body froze from where he was helping Puck place Kurt's body on the couch.

"What was that?" Finn asked. Blaine shook his head.

"Nothing. It's just that…well Kurt bit me and-"

"He _bit _you?!" Finn yelled. Blaine took a step back in surprise, his first actual reaction other than just standing and staring.

"Well, yeah. I mean, it's fine because on the way over here I checked and I still have a pulse so…" he trailed off as Finn continued to stare at him with wide eyes. He glanced over at the rest of the clan in the kitchen, all of their faces matching Finn's. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Finn sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No one explained it to you." He muttered. He dropped his hand and looked at Blaine with a wary gaze. "No one explained to you how a vampire is created, did they." Blaine shook his head. Finn took a deep breath.

"It begins with a vampire draining the blood of a human, like Kurt did to you. The human will still have a pulse afterwards like you do. The vampire then falls into a coma-like state." Blaine's eyes flicked over to Kurt, lying limp on the couch and then back to Finn.

"The vampire stays this way until the human…well, until the human dies." Finn continued. "Then the vampire and the human both awaken, both as vampires."

Blaine stared at Finn and then at Kurt's body on the couch. "So…Kurt's going to stay like this until I die." He stared at Kurt for a few moments before turning back to Finn. "Then I have to die." He said simply.

"Blaine, do you realize what you're saying? You'd be dead. Your heart would never beat again. You'd-"

"That's just as well, because as long as Kurt's like this, every heartbeat will feel like a stab to the chest!" Blaine yelled.

The room fell silent. Finn looked over at the members waiting in the kitchen. "Everyone leave this floor. Same with you, Puck." Everyone slowly shuffled out to the stairwells. Finn and Blaine stood still until the last person was gone. Finn sighed.

"Come on." He said. "Come sit down." He gently tugged Blaine by the arm and got him to sit down in one of the arm chairs in the room. Finn sat down in the other one. Blaine looked over at Kurt on the couch. He reached out and brushed his hand across his cheek softly. Finn watched him in silence.

"What's the matter with you?" He finally asked. Blaine turned to him.

"I don't understand."

Finn let out a breath, unnecessary for a vampire, but a natural instinct none-the-less. "I'd like to know what could have happened to you that would make you so damn insane." Blaine stared at him with hard eyes.

"Why the hell do you think I'm insane?" He asked a bit frustrated. Finn cocked his head to the side.

"Just think about it for a second. A month ago, you stumbled across a couple of guys in an alleyway who knocked you out. You woke up in a fucking dungeon and later, after thinking you were going to die, ended up agreeing to date a bloodsucking vampire."

"I thought I was dreaming." Blaine muttered. Finn shot him a glare and Blaine shut his mouth, waiting for him to continue.

"Now I'm not going to argue with love. Maybe you and Kurt did love each other. That's why it all happened so fast." Blaine smiled a bit. "But what I'm having a hard time understanding is why you would risk your life to save him, and then offer to die just to see him wake up. What the hell could have happened to you that would make you want to give up your life so easily?" Blaine's eyes turned hard and cold as he stared back at Finn.

"Let me tell you something. My life has been shit up until this point. My mom died when I was young and my dad beat me because I was gay. I have lived life in fear because of who I am. Then one day, I meet this beautiful man who kisses me like we've already fallen in love." Blaine's smile begins growing. "And then he just asks me if I want to be with him, to love him, and to hold him. It was like a perfect dream." His smile falls as he looks over at Kurt, lying still on the couch. "And now that perfect dream is falling apart and I'm the only one who can fix it." He turns back to Finn who is staring at him in wonder. "So yes, maybe I am insane for wanting to die for a man I've only known a month. But you and I and everyone else in this house want Kurt to be awake and happy. And my death seems to be a small cancellation for that to happen."

Blaine looks back at Kurt as Finn stares at him with an unreadable expression.

"You really do love him." Finn murmured. Blaine doesn't move, just brushes another piece of hair from Kurt's face.

"So, how am I going to do this?" Blaine asked, his eyes never leaving Kurt's face. Finn stiffened beside him.

"You do realize what you're getting into, right? You'll never age, never breath again, never feel you heart beat again." Blaine nodded in understanding.

"It's worth it if I'm going to be able to be with Kurt until the end of time. Besides, I won't be gone forever. I'll wake up, right?"Finn nodded.

They sat in silence for a few moments until Finn sighed again. This time it wasn't a sigh of exhaustion but a sigh of surrender.

"Kurt didn't want you to die for another few months. If he gets mad when he wakes up and finds you dead then I'm blaming it on you." Blaine gave a short chuckle and nodded. Finn placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine thought he was trying to be comforting.

"So, I ask yet again, how am I going to do this? Are you going to drug me or something? Make me die of an overdose?" Blaine felt Finn's hand shift from his shoulder to grasping Blaine's chin. He felt Finn's other hand reach up and grab hold of the back of Blaine's head.

"Finn what are you-" Blaine's words were cut off as Finn jerked his hands, pulling Blaine's head one way and his chin the other. With a clean crack, Blaine's neck snapped and he slumped to the floor as Finn let go of his head.

"We need something a bit quicker than an overdose." Finn whispered.

* * *

><p>Blaine knew it was an overused phrase. It's said in too many movies to think of and has nearly lost its meaning. But it was the first thing that popped in his head when he opened his eyes and saw nothing but bright white above him.<p>

"Is this heaven?" He asked aloud. He expected his voice to sound dry and raspy but instead it came out quiet but clear. He shifted and found that he was lying on something soft, comforting, and oddly familiar. He sat up and found that he was in Kurt's and his bedroom. He looked over and saw the sun shining through the window, casting a warm glow on the wood flooring. Blaine slowly turned his head, taking in the full view of the room. Everything was as he remembered; the solid white walls with various paintings and mirrors hanging on the walls. He looked down and saw the familiar blood red sheets that he fallen asleep every night in for the past month.

He sat in bed for a few moments, unable to really move and leave the room. His eyes traveled downward and he saw that he was clothed in black sweatpants and a grey t-shirt. But that wasn't the only thing he noticed.

His skin was smoother and paler; not quite white but lighter than the olive toned skin he had originally. He looked at his arms and saw they looked more solid than they had been. He hadn't exactly been skinny before but now he looked more built.

He lifted a tentative hand and touched his shoulder lightly. No pain could be felt so he gripped it harder, expecting pain to shoot through his body from his gunshot wound. He felt the area of skin beneath his shirt and found it smooth.

Blaine raised a hand to his throat and placed two fingers on his pulse point. He sat in silence for a few moments before lowering his hand. Blaine sat for a few seconds before jumping out of the bed. Under normal circumstances, Blaine probably would have tripped and fell from moving so fast but his body moved with surprising grace. He ran over to the nearest mirror on the wall and stared.

What he saw was a face too perfect to be his own yet it had his original features, like his hazel eyes and triangular eyebrows. But his skin was flawless, his lips artfully sculpted and his nose perfectly shaped. He raised a hand to his face and lightly touched his cheek, just to check that it was his own.

"I…I'm-"

"Beautiful." A voice spoke from behind him. Blaine spun around and saw a person too beautiful to exist anywhere but up in heaven with all the other angels. Blaine could see features on him that hadn't been visible before like the light brown highlights in his hair. To say his eyes were beautiful would be an understatement. They were an ever shifting array of bright blue, green, and silver. But even as Blaine looked at all of these distractingly beautiful features, he could still see the man beneath them.

"Kurt."

* * *

><p>"What's happening?" Mercedes asked as she came up behind Finn and Puck. They were all waiting outside of Kurt and Blaine's room. Kurt had gone in a little while ago but they couldn't hear them talking. Kurt had made the door to his room sound proof to the point where even their inhuman hearing couldn't pick up any noise.<p>

"I don't know." Puck said as he tried to find an open crack or hole in the door to peer through. "Kurt locked the door." Puck took his face away from the door.

"I bet you fifty dollars that Blaine attacks him." He said turning to Finn.

"Oh shut it, will you." Mercedes said as she smacked him on the arm.

* * *

><p>"Kurt…oh my god. You…you-" Blaine stuttered as Kurt carefully walked up to him with a measured smile.<p>

"I…drank your blood? Killed you? Cursed you to eternal damnation?" Kurt finished. "Or I suppose you should choose all of the above seeing as how-" Kurt was cut off by Blaine wrapping him in his arms in a tight embrace.

"You're alive." He murmured, burying his face into Kurt's hair. Kurt meanwhile stood there in shock. Blaine pulled back and cradled Kurt's face in his hands. "You're alive." He whispered again.

Kurt reached his hands up and placed them over Blaine's. His eyes were wide with disbelief as he stared at Blaine, who couldn't stop smiling like a dork.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered. "What's wrong with you? I basically killed you and you're happy to see _me_ alive?" Blaine's smile fell.

"Kurt, I couldn't care less what you do to me. Just as long as you never leave me." He wrapped his arms around Kurt. "And I'm getting real sick of people thinking I'm insane." He grumbled. Kurt gave a soft laugh.

"Well you sort of are." He said softly as he reached up and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "But I wouldn't be awake if you were in your right mind so I guess I should be thankful." Kurt smiled at Blaine sadly.

"What is it?" Blaine asked. Maybe Kurt was bored with him now that he wasn't human. Maybe he liked mortality. But Kurt just rested his head against Blaine's chest.

"No more heart beat." He murmured. "I'm going to miss that." He raised his head and stared at Blaine, his smile no longer sad. "But now I have you forever. Or at least until you get bored of me."

Blaine chuckled and pulled away from Kurt, keeping their hands together. "So…forever." Blaine confirmed with a smile. Kurt's eyes widened and he took his hands away to cover his mouth, stifling a laugh.

Blaine's eyes widened. "What? What is it?" he asked. Kurt shook his head in disbelief and took Blaine's hand again. He began leading him towards the bedroom door.

"It's nothing. It's just that…well. I think you might be hungry."

"Hungry?" Blaine asked confused. Kurt nodded and led him to a mirror hanging by the door and turned Blaine towards it. Blaine stared at his reflection confused. He opened his mouth to ask Kurt what he was supposed to be looking for when he saw it.

Ivory needles protruding from his gums. He gasped and closed his mouth.

"How did I not feel those before?" He asked as he opened his mouth slightly to see the glinting fangs. Kurt shrugged.

"Most vampires don't feel them in the beginning. You notice them later because it's accompanied by some throat ache. It's a sign that you're hungry." Kurt took Blaine's hand again.

"So…I need to drink blood now?" Blaine asked slowly. Kurt nodded and gave Blaine's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah, but don't be so worried. We're not going to make you kill someone so early on. We have some extra blood stored in the basement." Blaine nodded.

"Okay then. But what's going to happen when I drink blood? Will it just feel like I was thirsty and drank some water or…" Kurt shook his head.

"You get this instantaneous feeling of strength. And stamina too, which is important." Blaine cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Why is stamina important?" he asked. Kurt just shot him a suggestive smirk. Blaine stared for a moment before it clicked and he nodded.

"Yep. Stamina is important, very important." He agreed quickly. Kurt chuckled and he placed a hand on the handle of the bedroom door.

"So," Kurt said. "Ready to start your eternal damnation?" He asked. Blaine placed his other hand over Kurt's, so they were gripping the handle together.

"Ready when you are."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah…so… ta da!<strong>

**The End :P**


End file.
